Chronicles of the Smashers
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: These are side stories about randomness that happens in Smash Manor, including (but not limited to): fangirls, zombies, pianos, pie, redeads, pillow fights, pranks, fights, Ghirahim, randomness, tournamets, exploding kitchens, pink ninjas, and a cooking contest hosted by Lady Palutena herself! Rated T for craziness, inconsistency, and randomness.
1. Sparkly Hedgehogs

**Ace: This is going to be updated concurrently with my story Warriors of Smash. And this is just incidents that occur in Smash Manor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sparkly Hedgehogs

Toon Link

I walked up to my friend Young Link in the hallway. "Wanna prank Link?"

Young Link smiled. "Sure... But how?"

I thought for a second. We all lived in a hotel, with different wings (male, female, Pokémon, villains, etc) and multiple rooms for recreation and/or fighting. There were multiple things that we could do, but there was always that possibility that someone will fall in the trap or find our what we were doing.

"Sonic's in the exercise room," Young Link commented.

A grin came over my face. "Change of plans. We'll prank Link later. I have an idea for what we could do to Sonic... It'll take a while to plan, though..."

* * *

"You sure this is going to work?" Young Link whispered.

"Totally."

We were hiding behind the weights. Our trap was a thin fish line that was attached to the door, and a paint bucket was above the door. We had mixed it with at least twenty bags of glitter, and we were waiting for Sonic to leave the room.

"He's not leaving," I muttered after ten minutes of waiting.

Young Link nodded. "I got this." He strolled away and went up to the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sonic."

Sonic stopped. "Hiya Young Link."

Young Link casually began to converse with him. "Have you seen Pit? He has my iPod..."

Sonic stood there for a second. "I saw him in the cafeteria. Want me to get the iPod?"

"I can get it."

"No, I can get it quickly," Sonic dashed out to the doors, and I crossed my fingers.

Three...

Two...

One...

KER-SPLASH!

Sonic kept running, and he was now pink. Laughing, Young Link and I ran after him and when we caught up, he had his arms crossed and he was glaring at us.

"What. Was. That. For?"

We burst into laughter as we started to take photos. "We were bored," we replied. Sonic looked mortified.

"Let's post this on Facebook!" Young Link suggested.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic grabbed the cameras and held them away from us. "I don't need this!"

I frowned. "C'mon, we're just goofing around."

"I'll tell Master Hand that you took some paint from the closet..."

We panicked. "Please don't!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I have an idea. If you don't put these photos online, I won't let Master Hand know."

We nodded. Sonic handed us the cameras. "If you excuse me, I need to wash this paint out." Sonic dashed off into the hallway where the stairs were. Shrugging, we headed upstairs to our rooms to drop our cameras off.

* * *

Four hours later, we headed to the cafeteria, where we heard a bunch of laughter. Confused, we followed the source of laughter.

It was Link, Roy, and Pit. They were at a laptop, laughing loudly. We looked Link's shoulder, and what we saw horrified us.

It was Sonic's pictures as a pink sparkly hedgehog. But we left the cameras in our rooms...

"How did you get this?" Young Link asked.

"We found this in your room and decided to upload it," Roy replied.

I gasped. "But we promised Sonic that we wouldn't upload it in exchange for him not telling Master Hand that we did this!"

"Eh," Link waved his hands. "We all know you guys did it."

I paled. "How?"

Pit gave us a no-duh look. "Who else would do such a thing. And since you cleaned up the mess, you won't get in trouble."

"I see..." With that, Young Link and I left to get some food. After we were out of earshot, Young Link looked to me. "Are we going to prank them next?"

"Of course," I scoffed. "It's on now."

* * *

**Ace: I keep laughing every time I picture Sonic as a sparkly pink hedgehog... And Link merely uploaded it to his computer, not to the web. (Phew). I wonder how Sonic likes that... I hope that Toon Link can get his revenge…**

**That's all for now.**

**Ace**


	2. Pink Ninjas and Mercenaries

**Ace: Welcome back to Chronicles of the Smashers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pink Ninjas &amp; Mercenaries

Toon Link

It was laundry day in the Smash Hotel. Or rather, it was the day that most Smashers did their laundry. Marth, Chrom, Lucina, Roy, Robin, both Wii Fit Trainers, Samus, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon, Snake, Pokemon Trainer, Mario and Zelda always did theirs on a different day. The new assassin (or Psycho Lady, as I call her, due to the fact that she is slightly crazy and I don't know what her name is) had a habit of doing hers whenever the laundry room isn't being used.

I grabbed my blue outfits and walked downstairs with Young Link. I still wanted to get revenge on Link, Roy, and Pit, but that would have to wait for now.

"So I was playing Hyrule Warriors the other day," Young Link began. "And I was so close to unlocking a new character, but then time ran out! I was really angry, as I was one enemy from beating the level!"

"Try again," I replied.

"But that level was really hard!"

"Maybe I can play too."

"But I have weak characters!"

"Well, that's a problem..."

"What the heck?" A loud voice came from the laundry room. Curious, Young Link and I ran there. Peeking our heads in, we saw Psycho Lady attempting to punch Link rather hard. Psycho Lady looked ready to kill the bored Link, who had one hand on Psycho Lady's head and held a pair of foam sticks in his other hand.

"That isn't funny Link!" she screamed

"It's hilarious," Link laughed.

"Give me back my nunchucks!"

"What if I said... No?"

"GRAH!"

I walked up to Link. He didn't seem to sense me, so I grabbed the nunchucks and tossed them to Psycho Lady. She stopped punching and caught them. "Thanks, Toon Link."

"What? T-That's not fair!" Link pouted.

"It is," I replied. "You weren't paying attention, so you lost. The end."

"Whatever. At least I'm not bored," Link walked past Psycho Lady, who stuck her leg out. Link tripped and fell in the hallway.

"Is there anything that I can do to repay you? I'd feel bad if I don't thank you," Psycho Lady asked as she hid her nunchucks, completely ignoring Link, who was glaring daggers at her.

I shook my head. Young Link paused. "Um... Can you help me with Hyrule Warriors? I'm stuck..."

Pyscho Lady laughed. "Sure. Just remind me to punch Link in the face later."

"What did I do to deserve that?" Link yelled.

We ignored him. I dumped our laundry in the machine and started it. "Yay!" Young Link replied as he hugged Psycho Lady.

*gurgle*

"What was that?" I asked.

Pyscho Lady looked at the many machines we had. "There." She walked over to the first machine and hit the pause button. Opening the machine, she gasped.

"Kirby!"

"What?" I asked.

Kirby was pulled out of the machine. He looked upset and very wet. "Are you okay?" Pyscho Lady asked.

"Ugh... Peach was talking to me and accidentally locked me in the machine a minute ago..."

Pyscho Lady pulled a towel out and proceeded to dry the pink marshmallow. "At least you didn't get hurt. And I thought that Link stuffed you in there."

"Hey!" Link whined. "I wouldn't do that!"

"I'm joking. Link isn't that mean. C'mon, Kirby. Let's go play Hyrule Warriors."

* * *

An hour later, the five of us (Young Link, Psycho Lady, Kirby, myself, and Link, who thought it would be cool to tag along) returned to the laundry room. With the exception of Kirby, we pulled our laundry out.

"Nice pajamas," Link commented to Psycho Lady, who was holding her Pikachu pajamas.

She whacked him with the wet pajamas. "What was that for?" He whined.

"I felt like it."

I looked to Young Link. "Maybe we should have Psycho Lady attack Link so that I don't have to do much work on getting my revenge."

"She practically fulfilled your vow of attacking Link," Young Link replied thoughtfully.

"I heard that," Link and Psycho Lady said simultaneously.

I smirked. Psycho Lady stuck her tongue at me. Then she turned to Link and stuck her tongue at him. Before Link could respond to that, Sheik, Pit and Ike walked in.

"Hey guys," Pyscho Lady said. I waved to them. Link nodded to them. Ike and Sheik nodded. Pit waved back.

"Have you guys tried to kill each other again?" Ike asked.

"I tried. Marth, Zelda, and Peach have declared that it is a bad idea."

"I agree," Sheik replied.

"Of course you would listen to Marth. You loooovvveee him," Link and Pit snickered.

Psycho Lady took her nunchucks out and whacked Link and Pit in the head. Pit whined a bit, but he shrugged and walked away. Link glared at Psycho Lady. "What was that for?"

"I respect Marth," she replied. "That is all. And it was Zelda who told me not to kill you."

"Oh."

Sheik, Ike and Pit opened some of the machines to dry their clothes. But they all frowned. Or rather, Sheik frowned, Pit gasped, and Ike was in shocked.

"Something wrong?" Link asked innocently.

Ike growled. "Link, did you dye my clothes pink?"

"Why would I do that?" The Hylian replied.

"Because he's Link..." Sheik replied as she pulled out a pink ninja suit. "My clothes have been dyed pink. And one of Peach's dresses is in here."

"I know Peach spaces out," Pit muttered, "but this is ridiculous." He proceeded to pull out a pink outfit.

Psycho Lady walked up to Link. After two seconds, she smacked him. "Idiot."

"Hey! I was trying to be funny."

"That's not funny," Ike snapped.

"Why did you do it to me?" Pit whined.

"Um, I think that was the machine Kirby was in..." Link muttered.

"What does Kirby have to do with this?" Sheik asked Link.

As the five of them began to argue, I walked away with Young Link. Kirby had left to get food. "And I thought that we were the pranksters," I sighed.

"Life is going to get interesting in two seconds," Young Link added as we heard scuffling in the laundry room. From the sounds of it, Psycho Lady attacked Link, with Pit laughing, Ike merely watching them, and Sheik flat out ignoring them while she tried to fix her laundry.

I laughed. "Nope. It is just another typical day at the Smash Hotel."

* * *

**Ace: Psycho Lady is just an OC that is there to make life interesting, as she just arrived to the Hotel and is adjusting to life with the Smashers. And yes, I will call that OC Psycho Lady for a while. She'll be named... Eventually.**

**Until next time!**

**Ace**


End file.
